Our tree, Our Island
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: Severus and Sirius are wisked away to an island against their will. what will happen, read and find out. Other pairings hinted at.


**Our Tree, Our Island**

Severus resisted the urge to shift again on the poorly upholstered bench that was part of an equally poor booth at the back of a dingy pub, he was due to meet a contact for a rare potions ingredient that he needed to help with his latest research and he glared at his company again. It had been decided against his better judgment and will that he shouldn't go alone, he snorted in derision, as if he needed a damn baby sitter. Unfortunately for him, Sirius Black had volunteered or been volunteered to accompany him, Severus still wasn't clear about how that had happened.

With the war over, they were both free to move around as free men for the first time in decades. Potter had gotten rid of The Dark Lord by convincing Nagini that her master had gone dark beyond redemption. She had then devoured him and in the heat of battle everyone had stopped. It had been a revolting sight; watching a man being eaten alive all the while screaming and casting spells, the last Severus remembered of the battle was being struck by a yellow light, a spell sent in his vague direction by his former master.

So here they sat in a questionable booth in a questionable pub, trying to mask their shared unease as they waited for Severus' contact.

"Stop scowling at me, Snape," Sirius said jovially, drinking his latest fruity cocktail.

"I don't know why I agreed to this lunacy," Severus groused.

"Because you need to make this trade and I'm the only one who could come," Sirius stated in a matter of fact kind of way.

"I would have been better off alone. It's my arse on the line if this goes wrong."

"It's not a bad arse when you get out of all of those layers of robes," Sirius leered.

Severus shook his head. "That's it, we're going, the man is an hour late and if you're making comments like that at me, you've had far too much to drink."

"The war's over Snape, you need to loosen up a bit," Sirius stated as they walked to the door.

"I'm quite loose enough, thank you very much," Severus sneered but didn't meet Sirius' eye.

As they left the pub, Sirius stumbled causing Severus to automatically reach out to steady him.

"Snape!" Someone yelled.

The rock hit Sirius in the temple and he passed out with a moan, but not before the portkey activated and pulled them both away.

Severus's back collided with something solid and Sirius landed next to him, still unconscious and clutching Severus's robes. Severus looked around to figure out where they had landed. Unfortunately, he didn't recognise anything wherever they were, it was just starting to get light. Trees surrounded them and Severus could smell the distinctive smell of the sea.

"Wake up dog breath."

"Mm, not yet love, I'm comfy," Sirius, murmured, trying to cuddle Severus.

"Wake up, sodding idiot. We need to figure out where we are."

Sirius snapped out of the daze he was in and sat up quickly. "What the fuck?" He growled, before grabbing his head with a groan.

"We were set up. It was Rosier, he threw a portkey that caught us and we were both transported," Severus explained quickly, while digging in his pockets. Producing a phial, he handed it to Sirius, "Drink this."

Automatically, Sirius downed the phial without looking, a fact not lost on Severus, "do you even know what you drank?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, considering I'm not drunk anymore, it's a sobriety potion," Sirius reasoned.

"Yes, but you didn't look, and it could have been poison."

"If you were going to kill me, Snape, you would have done it by now." Sirius pointed out. "where are we?"

"I don't know exactly, but we must have crossed the equator. Its dawn here when it was early evening back home; we need to get to higher ground," Severus looked around at the trees. "How are you at climbing?"

"I can manage," Sirius picked a likely looking tree and hoisted himself up it and disappearing from view. He returned a few minutes later, "we're about half a mile from the coast and there's a small hill behind us. I suggest we go up the hill and look again."

"Agreed," Severus looked for his wand to cast tempus, only to find it missing," Blast! My wand is gone. Tell me you have yours."

Silence.

"Wonderful, let's just hope we don't have to be here very long."

They started to make their way through the trees, which were thankfully not too close together. The walk to the top of the hill took around half an hour.

"I'll climb up and take a look," Sirius offered, already heading towards a likely tree.

This time when Sirius returned, he looked less than pleased.

"We seem to be on an island, about a mile or so in every direction and I can't see any other islands near us."

"Bloody wonderful. Can you do any wandless magic?"

"A little, not many that will be useful, though, unless you're in need of lube, then let me know I'm your man." Sirius said, trying to lighten the mood.

"This is not how I envisioned spending my birthday." Severus muttered.

"It's your birthday?"

Severus looked surprised, "What do you care?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and sat down on a log. Severus sat on the floor facing him, "Unless you haven't noticed Snape, since the war ended I've done my best not to be too insulting and I haven't called you 'Snivellus' once."

"I had noticed."

"That would be Harry, well at first. It was at the Victory Ball, you were just out of the infirmary, still very pale. I made a comment about you being more vampiric than usual. Harry literally dragged me out of the hall and into a classroom and punched me. I've never seen him like that. He told me you were the bravest man he ever knew and that had had enough of bullies in his life and if I wouldn't pull my head out of my arse I could stay out of his life."

"How very dramatic."

Sirius grinned, "Very Gryffindor, right? Well, he got me thinking, it was time for me to grow up."

"Why should I believe _you_, though? I believe what you said about Harry, it sounds just like him."

"Since when is he 'Harry'?" Sirius teased good-naturedly.

"Since he sat at my bedside reading to me, or talking at me every day while I was in a coma, and turned up at my door every day with a meal to make sure I ate. I swear the boy's worse than Albus ever was. He's even starting to twinkle."

Severus could easily remember waking up in the infirmary a week after the final battle, with Harry Potter sitting at his bed side reading a Muggle book to him. He lay there still unable to make himself heard. The story, was by a writer called Terry Pratchett, the book, was called Mort. Harry had only just started It, having read the first few paragraphs but he was already giggling in amusement, commenting on how the character Mort falling over his own feet reminded him of himself.

Harry came back every day for two weeks to finish reading the book to Severus. It was an author Severus now found himself addicted to, although he wasn't amused at Harry's comment that Severus reminded him of the character Death. On rare occasions, when in an especially good mood, or drunk, Severus would call Harry, 'apprentice'.

Sirius started laughing. "Tell me about it. Did he tell you he went on a date with Draco?"

"I thought you'd given up lying."

"I'm not lying. You're always going to think that, aren't you? Well how's this." Sirius stood and waited for Severus to do the same.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, swear for the duration of our time on this island, that I will not lie, mislead or otherwise speak less than the truth as I know it to be." Sirius held out his hand, and waited.

Severus looked into Sirius's eyes as if to judge whether to trust him. Deciding to take a chance for a change. "Very well," Severus took the hand. "I Severus," Severus paused, then sighed and continued, "I, Severus James Snape, do accept your vow and offer the same terms for myself." A blue light encased their hands.

"I didn't expect you to say that." Sirius admitted.

"Always expect the unexpected."

"Constant vigilance," Sirius nodded.

Severus smirked.

"Your middle name is really James then?"

"Yes," Severus said shortly.

"Well that makes sense," Sirius said sitting back down and trying to get comfortable.

"My middle name makes sense? Are you quite mad, Black?" Severus asked sitting down too, his long legs stretched out before him.

"When Harry was born, Lily told me his name, I commented about being named for his father. She told me James picked Harry, she picked James, for her best friend, I thought at the time she was being all lovey dovey over James. But now I think she meant you."

Severus didn't know what to say, but it did lift something heavy off his shoulders to know that Lily still thought of him as her best friend. So he changed the subject, "We will need water as a priority. Other than lube on command what can you do without a wand?"

"I can get a spark, and I can levitate stuff, as long as isn't too big. I haven't tried much else."

"Well with a spark we have a chance at starting a fire, but we do need water," Severus said, looking around; the sun was up now and the island was well lit.

"We should split up and look, say, be back here in an hour. We should look for food, too and something we can use for shelter," Sirius caught the look Severus was sending him. "You needn't look so shocked. I was an Auror, you know."

"I never doubted you HAD a brain, Black, only that you never seemed willing to use it."

Sirius sniggered. "Call me Sirius, Merlin only knows how long were going to be stuck here."

Severus considered him, Sirius wasn't the only one Harry had spoken to. Harry had told Severus in no uncertain terms that, although banter and self defence was perfectly acceptable, and expected, an all out attack would be met with the worse punishment Harry could think of, and giving out his address to the fan girls who insisted on trying to follow him around all the time might have been mentioned. Harry was a right bastard at times, Severus could respect that. "Very well, _Sirius_, under the circumstances you may call me Severus. Now stop grinning at me like that and start searching. Let us meet back here in two hours."

"All right."

They separated, and Sirius soon transformed into his canine form and began to sniff around. Catching a sent, he followed it. Padfoot found himself on the edge of a clearing; the source of the scent was in the centre.

On his back, naked from the waist down was Severus; he was shifting around trying to get comfortable. Determined to get a better look, Sirius jumped silently onto a low branch and climbed higher so he was looking down on Severus as he pulled his knees up and moaned.

It took all the willpower Sirius had not to howl his approval of what he saw. From where he was perched, he could see directly between Severus's legs. He could see Severus's cock bound with a leather strap, and further down peeking out from Severus's hole was a thick black plug.

Severus reached down and twisted the plug gasping as he did so. With one hand, he twisted, pushed, and pulled at the plug and with the other, Severus slowly pumped his cock, moaning at the sensations this was eliciting.

Severus's moans were becoming louder and Sirius's cock was responding to each touch as if it were his own body Severus were touching.

Finally, Severus threw his head back and let out a strangled cry and came hard.

Sirius's orgasm took him by surprise, and he only just managed to stay quiet.

When his breathing returned to normal, Severus reached down and pulled the plug from his arse, which twitched as if begging for its return. Sitting up, Severus cast a wandless cleaning charm, firstly on his body then the toy, which was put back in one of Severus' many pockets and the leather strap, was used to tie back his hair. Sirius left as quietly as he came and started his search. Two hours later Sirius arrived back at the top of the hill to find Severus waiting for him.

"Did you find anything?" Severus asked as soon as Sirius sat down.

"I found what look like potatoes, gods only how they got here and I've seen plenty of rabbits. Now all we have to do is catch them," Sirius told him automatically, thankfully Severus hadn't asked if he'd seen anything, because the image of Severus in that clearing was permanently etched onto Sirius's mind.

"I thought all dogs could catch rabbits."

Sirius looked sheepish, "I didn't think of that." He admitted.

"I found an inlet by the coast that at low tide will most likely trap fish; I know how to fish without a rod," Severus offered.

"You do?" Sirius asked clearly surprised.

Severus gave Sirius a look that clearly said 'are you entirely stupid', "I have given my oath, as you have given me yours not to tell lies, so we cannot lie on this island."

"Sorry, I don't always think about what I say."

Severus snorted but managed to refrain from agreeing, "I think our oath has had the effect of not only not allowing us to lie, but forcing the truth as well."

"So don't ask a question unless you really want to know the answer."

"I also found a large tall tree not far from here; it looks like the tallest place on the island. With a little work I think we could fashion a place to sleep in, it would give us somewhere to keep watch from, and there is a clearing nearby underneath, which will mean we can keep warm."

"How can a clearing keep us warm?" Sirius asked genuinely interested.

"If we dig a hole and clear the area of all the twigs and other combustibles, we can build a fire, it will be under us and we will be high enough not to get burned but we will get the benefit of the heat," Severus explained patiently.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Sirius asked without thinking.

"I watch survival programs on television."

"I can't quite picture that, to be honest," Sirius sniggered, "you sitting down to watch the telly."

"I'm surprised you even know what one is," Severus returned.

"Fair point, I guess. I do have a one; I don't get to watch it often though. Did you find any drinkable water?"

"I found a small spring, but it's not big enough for us to drink from, so it will have to be dug out."

"Lots of digging then. Good thing you have me," Sirius grinned.

"Yes, you do have your use," Severus smirked.

"Shouldn't that be uses?" Sirius asked.

"You have several uses," Severus conceded, "You realise this oath is making sarcasm very difficult."

Sirius sniggered. "I'm sorry about that; I always liked your sense of humour."

"I find that hard to believe. Even though I must. Let's get on. We need to get water."

"I always admired how you managed to always have the last word, and you can insult people in a way it takes them a few hours to work out they've been insulted."

"People are stupid," Severus said with a shrug. He lead the way to the tiny spring he'd found.

"How are we going to gather the water?"

Severus pulled a handful of empty phials from his pocket. Tapping one with his index finger it grew until he removed his finger again. "I'm a potions master, you never know when you'll spot something you could use in a potion."

"How many things do you have in your pockets?" Sirius asked, amazed.

Severus cocked his head, "Seventy three."

"I have five things in mine: my gold pouch, three books and a magazine," Sirius shook his head in disbelief, "How do you get so much stuff in your pockets? You're very slight so you'd think they would show."

"I'm not slight, I'm proportionate. And I'm also a wizard I have spells on my pockets so I can carry many things."

"How deep do you want me to dig?" Sirius asked looking at the small gush of water leaving the ground.

"Just dig, I'll tap you when I think it's enough." Severus instructed.

Sirius nodded, but didn't transform immediately, first he walked over to Severus and flung his arms around the shocked man. Sirius interlinked his fingers at Severus's back, measuring him, and looked up at Severus, "You are slight, but you're right, you _are_ perfectly proportioned."

Severus's jaw dropped and Sirius transformed with a grin.

"I think you've lost your mind, dog boy," Severus pushed the huge dog towards the spring. "Come on, for us it's getting on for the early hours of the morning, we have to get things done before we are exhausted, and we'll need to sleep as soon as it gets dark to allow our bodies to adjust to the change in time."

Sirius woofed and started digging, and when the spring was big enough, Severus filled four of the large phials with the fresh water, "Come on, I'll show you our new tree top home and you can finish the digging while I gather fire wood." Sirius pushed his shaggy head into Severus's hand to show his compliance, and trotted after Severus without bothering to change back.

It took several hours for the fire hole to be dug to a respectable depth, but eventually Sirius was transformed back and searching out large stones to surround the hole as an added precaution of the fire spreading.

As Sirius had been working, Severus brought back armfuls of wood to fill their fire pit.

"What about sleep?" Sirius asked when he was finished.

"I don't think we're in any shape to build a shelter tonight. We can sleep in the tree. Do you move in your sleep?"

"No."

"Then we should be safe. Tomorrow we have to build a shelter and explore the coast to see if we can find anything that washed up on shore."

Sirius yawned, "It's a good thing we'd eaten before we came out. Do you have anything edible in your pockets?" Sirius asked innocently helping Severus to build the fire.

"I have a pack of flavoured condoms, some chocolate and some biscuits," Severus responded immediately.

"Flavoured condoms?" Sirius questioned.

"Yes well, it is my birthday and I had planned on going to a club after I'd taken you home." Severus handed Sirius a biscuit before taking one himself.

"And you were hoping to get laid," it was a statement not a question, but Severus answered anyway.

"Several times, if I had anything to say about it," Severus clamped a hand over his mouth.

Sirius sniggered, "If it makes you feel any better I haven't had a good shag since the war ended."

"Neither have I, hence the club. Come on dog boy, we need to sleep or tomorrow we'll be useless."

They made themselves as comfortable as possible and watched as the sun started to sink.

"Hard to believe we've been here over 12 hours and we haven't killed each other."

Severus snorted, "I haven't planned to kill you in decades. Well, not seriously anyway."

Sirius laughed heartily, "Severus, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, you have proven yourself capable of that."

"Are you gay?"

"Yes. Damn it Black, you know I can't help but tell the truth, you're taking advantage of the situation."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I was just interested. Ask me something, anything you like."

"Anything?"

"Yep ask away."

"Were you and Lupin shagging as often as the rumour mill had the rest of us believing?"

"No, never, Remus is like a brother to me, and he's far too..."

"Passive?" Severus supplied, "Yes that's why we broke up." Sirius looked uncomprehendingly at Severus for a minute, before realization dawned.

"You were fucking Remus!" Sirius exclaimed, a twinge of something akin to jealousy stealing in his stomach.

"No, never." Severus echoed Sirius's words, "Minerva set us up on a blind date," He explained. "We became friends, but nothing more. And, as it happens, he told me he'd started seeing Miss Granger."

Sirius laughed, "Oh Merlin, the pair of them together, I wonder if they read the dictionary as foreplay."

Severus almost chuckled, "Did you know Harry gave Miss Granger a highly illustrated copy of the karma sutra for her last birthday? I have no doubt she will not be so passive. In my opinion, they are perfect for each other. That being said, I will refrain from lending a copy of the dictionary to either of them," Severus drawled, sending Sirius into a fit of giggles.

"Night Sev."

"Good Night."

The next morning Sirius woke to see Severus adding more wood to the fire, he had shed his outer robe and had a pair of brown trousers and a black shirt. Looking up, Severus noticed Sirius was awake. "Good Morning. The tide is out, I'm going to catch some fish. I have 2 collection boxes with preservation charms on them, for whatever food we catch."

Sirius stretched and jumped lightly down from the tree. "Sounds like a plan. I'll go on a rabbit hunt while you're fishing. How many would you like?"

"Half a dozen if you can manage it, if you're lucky and get more, we can have rabbit for supper."

"All right," Sirius drank his fill from the water they had brought with them; he plucked at his cloths, sniffing them.

"Do you have more layers on under your robes?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, but they probably smell just as bad."

Severus stood and stalked closer to Sirius and reached for him, Sirius held his breath, "Take off your robe you'll be more comfortable."

Sirius quickly complied, and Severus too took off his outer robe and through them over a log. Looking up from his feet to see Severus looking at him intently, Seconds later Sirius felt clean.

"One of the spells I can cast without a wand is a cleaning spell. We can wear our robes then our other clothing on alternate days. We'll be too hot with this many layers anyway."

"Thank you. I'm going hunting then, I'll bring you back something nice _My_ _Darling_." Sirius sniggered.

"I'll be waiting _My Dear._"

It wasn't until Severus was standing on the edge of the pool and Sirius was sniffing out his first rabbit, when they both realized that neither of them could lie, _interesting, _they thought simultaneously.

Sirius dropped another rabbit in the box that Severus had left for the purpose and stretched, he'd had a productive morning, and had caught over a dozen rabbits. He went to see how Severus had fared and he followed Severus's unique scent to the pool.

Severus didn't notice Sirius even as he transformed back, he was too intent on his prey, holding his three pronged spear above his head ready and waiting for the right moment, then pounced, The splash coincided with a splash of Sirius diving into the water.

"You're naked," Sirius said unnecessarily, popping up behind Severus making the man jump.

"So are you."

"Aren't you afraid a fish will think your cock is something they can eat?"

"There are fish that can swim up a man's cock, which is why I have a condom on," Sirius looked down and gulped.

"Swim up there, that doesn't sound good."

"No, it would be very painful," Severus raised his hand and closed his eyes. "_Accio_ condom."

A silver packet slapped into his hand, "Put it on, it will keep you safe from invading fish. If we could use magic it would be easy to protect ourselves, even having those tight Muggle swimwear would help."

Sirius did as instructed and looked down at himself and at Severus, "How come they're different colours?"

"They are different flavours," Severus answered distracted, already looking for his next fish, "Stand perfectly still, or the fish will startle."

"We have plenty, we don't need more."

"I just want to catch that sea bass. Please, I can find a way to get salt, we can bake it, and it will be delicious," Severus babbled.

"You're cute when you're flustered, you know that." Sirius commented, but he stilled.

"I'm not cute," Severus asserted.

"I can't lie, remember? I think you're cute. And believe me, no one is more shocked than me."

Severus snorted, "Stop staring at me, you're distracting me."

"I didn't mean to stare, I was just wondering."

"Wondering what?" Severus asked, stabbing the water, and triumphantly pulling out the sea bass.

"Several things, I wondered how much the water distorts our size, and I'm curious as to what flavour you're wearing."

"I have no idea, for both," Severus waded over to the side of the pool.

Sirius walked behind him, "Well, one way to find out."

Severus turned to find out what the hell Sirius was talking about, only to find that Sirius was much closer than he thought.

"What are you doing?"

Sirius didn't answer. He just lifted Severus out of the pool and set him on the side, and looked closely at Severus's sheathed cock, "The distortion wasn't much was it?" Sirius leered, "You really are that big. Not bad Severus, it seems it is true what they say about men with big noses, isn't it?" His grin widened and he winked suggestively.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find out what flavour green is. You see it could be anything: apple, lime, kiwi, and there is only one way for me to find out," Sirius dipped his head and licked Severus's cock from root to tip. "Mmmm."

"Well? What is it?" Severus asked biting his lip at the pleasurable sensations.

"Watermelon, my favourite," Sirius licked again. "You taste so good Severus. I've wondered about that."

Severus couldn't stifle a low moan, "What are you doing?"

"I'm tasting you, and now I'm going to take your wonderfully thick, long cock into my mouth and suck it until you come. I want to hear those noises you make again."

"Again?" Severus asked weakly, his body taking over the thinking, and all it could think about was having Sirius's tongue near his cock again.

"I saw you yesterday. That was so hot, watching you play with yourself. It was all I could do to stop Padfoot from jumping down and fucking your quivering hole."

"Oh Merlin," Severus moaned, falling back so he was propped up against his elbows, and spread his legs wider.

Sirius pulled Severus's legs over his shoulder, "You like me talking dirty do you? Or do you like the thought of me watching you fuck yourself? You made me come without a single touch." All the while Sirius was stroking Severus to full hardness.

"For the love of Merlin stop talking and start sucking me," Severus pleaded/demanded.

Sirius happily complied reducing the Slytherin beneath him too incoherence. Severus looked down to see Sirius's head bobbing up and down on his cock, his eyes were closed and his cheeks were hollowed from sucking. The sight pushed Severus to his limit.

"Sirius, I'm going to come," He managed to warn.

Sirius moaned and doubled his efforts; sucking Severus until he erupted in his mouth, "Next time I want to taste _you_, not the condom," Sirius forewarned.

Severus sat up and pushed Sirius away, "Did you know I can hold my breath for over two minutes?" Severus asked, dropping back into the water and submerging himself.

Sirius let his hand rest lightly on Severus's head, not to pressure but just out of the sheer need to touch. It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for Sirius to come. They helped each other out of the water and lay in the sun basking in it and the afterglow.

"Let's get back to camp," Severus suggested as he stood and offered his hand to Sirius.

"Do I have to get dressed?" Sirius asked, sounding like a child.

"I, for one, won't complain if you go naked all the time, you don't have the worst body I've ever seen," Severus teased.

Sirius slapped him playfully on the arm, "Who was the worst, do I want to know?" he asked as they walked back to their camp.

"A boy in our year at school, he was god awful. Communal showers rather than experience thank Merlin"

"Can I see your toy?" Sirius asked, expecting to be told no when they got back to the camp.

Severus threw the condoms on the fire, "If you want to. I designed the spells on it myself. Once it has been inserted it won't come out until you achieve orgasm." Severus retrieved the toy from a pocket of his discarded robes.

"Wow, but, if you can't take it out till you come, how can you be fucked?" Sirius asked genuinely confused, looking intently at the toy in his hand.

"I wasn't meant to be, it was meant to stay in while I fucked someone else," Severus explained.

"Oh! From what I saw, I thought you preferred to bottom, Sirius looked up at Severus.

"To be exact, I'm what's known as a switcher. I like both, if ever possible at the same time. Not that I have any desire to be with two men, but it is an exceptional experience to be full while you fill another."

Sirius's cock was starting to spring to life again, "It sounds it. I've never tried anything like that."

"Have you tried many different things?" Severus asked.

"I've never done anything like that. I gave myself a blowjob as Padfoot once."

"Was it good?"

"Very, I've never done it to anyone else. Would you let me do it to you?" Sirius asked, sitting by the fire.

"Probably." Severus considered.

"I'd like to try that," Sirius grinned.

"We need to clean the fish and rabbits," Severus changed the subject rapidly, holding out his hand for his toy he put it away then, searching through his pockets, withdrawing a velvet pouch.

"Do you know how to skin a rabbit?" Severus asked.

"Not a clue, but I can gut a fish," Sirius offered.

Severus handed Sirius a knife before turning to his own task.

"What should we do with the insides?" Sirius asked, knowing they would smell if left out for any length of time

"For now I suggest we take them away and bury them; I've seen no evidence of predators, but it would be wise not to keep them close."

"Pads can dig holes for whatever we need. I'd forgotten how much I enjoy spending time as Padfoot," Sirius watched rapt as Severus deftly skinned and gutted the first rabbit, keeping the skin almost totally intact, grabbing his shirt he placed the skin on it fur down to dry.

"Why are you keeping the skin?" Sirius asked making a start on the fish.

"I can make blankets out of them. As you said, we don't know how long we're going to be here for. It may get cold."

"What will we do for clothing?"

"Between us, we have enough that I can make what we have stretch."

"Were you a boy scout or something?"

Severus snorted, "No my father wouldn't let me join but I read a lot as a child." This time Sirius snorted. "I know it's not a shocking revelation. I used to read adventure books, _The Famous Five, The Secret Seven_. One of my all time favourites was _The Secret Island_. It was about four children, who run away from abusive families and live together on an island together. They plan for weeks putting things they may need in a hiding place. I decided, when I read that, I should always carry things with me. So I have knives and a hatchet, even seeds and a good sewing kit."

"Your family was abusive?" Sirius guessed.

"My father," Severus stated shortly.

"I'm sorry."

"My father's actions were hardly your fault."

"No, but I'm still sorry he was like that," Sirius said sincerely.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Will there be enough skins?" Sirius asked sensing Severus's need for a change of topic.

"They will need to dry out then be washed then I should be able to make two small blankets, they will be adequate."

"Why not make one large one and we can share," Sirius suggested without thinking.

"I would not be adverse to that. I think our oath has had an interesting side effect: I do not think we can lie, even to ourselves."

"What makes you say that?"

"Think about it, before you made the oath would you have even considered me as a partner?"

"No, I have fantasised about it loads of times, but when I woke up I used to pretend I didn't remember who was fucking me in my dreams," Sirius admitted, hoping he wasn't blushed as furiously as he thought he was.

"I remember back in school, the first time I had a wet dream, and it was over you, I was mortified, it made it bloody difficult to hate you."

Sirius laughed.

"Laugh it up, dog boy. You do realise that you admitted to having the same amount of dreams about me?"

"Do you ever laugh Severus? I don't think I've ever seen you laugh."

"I laugh, sometimes. I usually do so when I'm alone," Severus told him honestly.

"I want to see you laugh some day."

"Perhaps you will, perhaps you won't. We should eat something. Can you find me some of those potatoes you told me about?" Severus asked trying to avoid the comment.

"Sure. But I will make you laugh Sev," Sirius transformed and ran off leaving Severus to his thoughts.

When Sirius returned, he saw Severus had put his robes back on, "You got dressed," He pouted.

"I didn't think it wise to have my cock dangling over an open fire as I hope to have use for it in the near future," when Severus stepped away from the fire Sirius could see he had set up sticks on either side of the fire with another thick stick balanced on them, allowing a cauldron to dangle over the fire.

"What do you have in there?" Sirius asked, not bothering to ask where the cauldron had come from, Severus was a potions master after all.

"It will be rabbit stew. Do you have the potatoes?"

Sirius duly handed over several dozen small potatoes, "I washed them. What's on top?" He asked, noticing several twigs and leaves balancing on top of the cauldron.

"That is some of the fish; I've wrapped it in leaves from a banana tree I found, with some wild herbs. Sitting on top like that they will steam, and I'll put a few of the potatoes near the fire to bake, then the rest can go in the stew, which should last us a few days."

When Severus had finished preparing the potatoes, he stood and stretched, "It looks to be near enough midday. After our meal, we will need to start on our tree house."

"How long will it take to cook?" Sirius's mouth was already watering.

"About half an hour."

Sirius grabbed a robe from the pile where Severus had put all their clothes, "What shall we do for half an hour?"

"I seem to have told you a lot about myself. Why don't you tell me something from your past?" Severus suggested leaning against a log they had dragged in earlier.

"All right, let me think. I want to tell you something I've never told anyone. Back in the day when I was an Auror, we were on an undercover mission, there was a killer going after prostitutes. Ones that fit my description, so I was set up as bait. After about a week, we caught the bastard. The rest of the team either took him away or went drinking to celebrate. I was still dressed like a slut, so I decided to go home. I started to walk to the apparition spot, but before I got there, I was approached by a young man; he was in his late teens or early twenties. He looked terrified as he asked if I could help him. He was confused about his sexuality, I'd put my reputation on his having been raped in the past, so the only thing he knew about sex with a man was pain. I decided to take him to a Muggle hotel and show him how it was supposed to be. That sex with a man could be pleasurable for both men involved," All the time he'd been talking Sirius looked at his feet, not willing to see the disgust in Severus's face.

"Would you show me?" Severus asked from much closer than he expected.

Looking up, Sirius found Severus kneeling directly in front of him, "Show you how?"

"Let me enter your mind. Let me see," Severus requested.

"All right. When I thought about having you in me, this wasn't what I had in mind, mind," Sirius grinned at his inadvertent pun. "But it's a start, Sirius shifted to his knees to they were facing each other.

"Legilimens."

Sirius opened his eyes to find himself in a familiar looking hotel room, Severus appearing next to him.

"Is this where you brought him?" Severus asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's make ourselves comfortable," Severus sat on the second bed, the one further away from the door.

The door opened and a younger version of Sirius entered holding the hand of a very nervous young man. Sirius was barely wearing anything; his shirt was mesh and you could clearly see everything underneath, and the leather shorts defined his arse very well.

As an unspoken agreement, Severus and Sirius decided to stay silent and watch the proceedings.

"_What can I call you?" Sirius asked._

"_Um, I don't want to give you my real name, you can call me John, I guess."_

_Sirius grinned. "Alright John. Do you have any idea what you'd like to try?" _

"_No, none, I'm sorry," John, stammered._

"_Don't be silly. That's why you want me to help. I'll show you. Is there anything you don't want me to do?" Sirius asked kindly._

"_Don't... I don't want to kiss, that's, I mean..." John sat down heavily and buried his head in his hands._

"_Kissing is a very intimate thing, you want to do that with someone you love, I get that. No kissing, no problem."_

_Sirius knelt in front of John, "Let me relax you, I promise I won't hurt you, and if I do anything you don't like just let me know and I'll stop, ok?" _

_John nodded and Sirius reached for John's buttons and proceeded to strip them both until they were naked, "Lie back, then, sit up a little, so you can watch me."_

_John did as instructed and gasped as Sirius sucked his cock into his mouth. With one hand on John's hip, he wandlessly slicked his other hand and started playing with John's balls before stroking John's anus with his wet fingers._

_John moaned loudly and spread his legs wider in anticipation. Sirius pulled back. "I'm going to stretch you now, it may hurt at first, it will feel like nothing you've ever felt before, stretching and being full. But I promise it won't for long, okay? And the pleasure will take over," John only nodded._

_Sirius inserted the first finger into John's body and gave him a few moments to adjust before pumping it a few times, taking John's cock back into his mouth he proceed to add another slicked finger and began to scissor his fingers, a third was soon added to the mix._

_John was sobbing with need, begging Sirius to fuck him._

"_You're ready now John, I'm going to put my cock inside you, and I'm going to make you see stars. Are you ready?" _

"_Please, need it, please fuck me, please," John begged._

_Sirius summoned a pillow from the other bed and placed it under John's arse to lift it and positioned himself, pushing slowly inside. He started thrusting at a slow pace checking that John was in no pain. Soon John was matching Sirius thrust for thrust, encouraging him to go faster. _

_Sirius angled his thrusts making John scream out in pleasure, reaching back and gripping the headboard. Sirius hit that spot with every stroke until John arched his back and coated his abdomen, Sirius following shortly after._

_Sirius pulled back and collapsed next to John panting. _

"_That was so good," John panted, "Thank you."_

"_It was very definitely, my pleasure," Sirius said lying on his back._

"_What's it like the other way?" John asked moving onto his side so he could see Sirius._

"_Have you ever been with a woman?" Sirius asked gently, not wanting to offend the boy._

"_Yes, a few times."_

"_Well it's just like that only tighter, much tighter, it's like a velvet glove wrapping around your cock and holding it snugly and pumping, pulling you in, It's like nothing on earth."_

_John's cock was re-awakening from the description, Sirius noticed, "Do you want to try?"_

"_I don't know what to do," John breathed, but his cock definitely liked the idea._

"_Kneel at the end of the bed," Sirius ordered and John quickly complied._

_Sirius lay back on the bed and spread his legs, "First, it's important to stretch your partner. Sometimes it isn't necessary like if I wanted to fuck you now, you'd already be stretched and full of self made lube," Sirius smirked before he reached down and started to stretch himself John, eager to be involved, tentatively pressed a finger alongside Sirius'. Sirius moaned. "That's it, you do it."_

_John took over the stretching and soon had three fingers buried in Sirius' willing body, Sirius couldn't keep up the instructions and was reduced to simply begging, "Please, fuck me now." _

_John pushed his way into Sirius and swore with the intensity of the feeling of it. It didn't take long for the young man to get his rhythm and start pushing harder searching for that spot Sirius had found inside him. When he did, Sirius clenched around him and came, sending John over the edge again._

_It took them both several minutes to get their breath back, "How am I meant to choose which I like better? That was fucking awesome." _

_Sirius chuckled, "You don't have to choose, I don't, I like and do both, in an ideal world you find someone who likes both too and take turns."_

"_Can I sleep?" John asked with a yawn._

"_The room's ours till tomorrow. Sleep, tomorrow you can give me the name of the bastard who hurt you and I can get a few friends together and we can go pay him a visit."_

_John snorted, "I can get you an address on that."_

The memory faded and Sirius opened his eyes to see Severus staring at him, lust filling his eyes. Wordlessly they reached for each other, bringing their bodies closer so they were chest, to chest grasping the other's cock and pumping until they erupted over each other, moaning.

Severus rested his head on Sirius's shoulder, "I'll get our dinner, at this rate we'll need all the protein we can get."

Sirius snorted and stood to get water for them both; smiling his thanks at the cleaning spell Severus sent his way.

When they'd eaten their meal, they sat back against their log and sighed contentedly.

"Now what do we do?" Sirius asked.

"We should make a start on our tree top home. I don't think I can cope with another night like last night."

"And how do we do that?"

"Well, I have a hatchet, so we can cut down small trees and branches and use them to make a floor," Severus suggested, sounding a little uncertain.

"If you can split them in half, I can manage a wandless spell to smooth a surface."

"How did you learn a spell like that?" Severus asked.

Sirius smirked and grasped Severus's leg, muttering. Severus felt all the hair on his leg disappear. He ran his hand over his smooth leg, "That feels good."

Sirius copied the action, "Yeah, it really does. Can I do the other one?"

"It would look silly if you didn't," Severus said speculatively.

"Silly? Not a word I imagined you using. Can I take it all off?" Sirius asked, still running his hand over the smooth skin.

"You can take anything you like," Severus offered.

"Merlin Sev, I love it when you're all wanton." Sirius moaned.

He began running his hand over Severus's other leg muttering as he went. But he didn't stop there, he ran his hand over Severus's groin and chest and every inch of skin he could reach apart from his head. Ridding his body of all hair, "When you're hairless like this, your skin becomes more sensitive," Sirius bent his head and licked the skin on Severus' belly.

Severus groaned, "We have to finish our tree house, or we'll have nowhere to shag tonight."

It was Sirius's turn to moan now, "Come on then," Sirius pulled Severus to his feet.

"You keep doing things like that and I will."

Sirius laughed, "What would you like me to do? In relation to the tree house, that is."

"I can gather the wood. Could you do a walk around the island's coast and see if anything's been washed up, or if there's anything useful around."

Sirius saluted, "Yes, Captain."

Severus rolled his eyes and advanced on Sirius pressing him into the tree trunk, "I wonder how our vow will allow us to play with role play. But if I start thinking about that I suspect we'll never get anything done."

"You're probably right," Sirius agreed, before adding, "This is all kind of sudden, isn't it?"

"What? Us wanting to rip each other's cloths off all the time? Yes, but we can't lie and say this isn't what we want," Severus pointed out.

"True. But, and I can't believe I'm about to say this, we should slow down a bit."

Severus took a step back, "I would never force you or hurt you."

Sirius laid a hand on Severus's arm, "I know that, you soft sod, the thing is, I don't want you to stop; I want to touch you and be touched by you. But I need time to think. I need to understand what I'm feeling for you."

Severus sighed, and lifted his hand to caress Sirius's face, "I understand and agree with you," Then snorted, "Isn't that a sentence neither of us ever expected one to say to the other?"

Sirius grinned, "I'll be back as soon as I get around the island. If I find anything I'll bring it back."

Severus nodded and they moved to go about their respective jobs.

Many hours later, when it was starting to get dark, Sirius dragged a chest back from where he'd found it. Severus was up in the tree placing the logs he had already halved.

"How are they staying in place?" Sirius asked, getting them each a drink of water.

"I've cut grooved in the logs so they are fitted snug to the branches like a lock rather than balancing them on top."

"That's clever. Are you almost done?"

"I have all the logs cut but I still need to place the last half a dozen. I can figure out how to do a wall another day, and a roof at some point," Severus told him hefting another log into place.

Sirius joined him on the platform he'd created and knelt down, silently working to smooth the boards as Severus finished placing them.

"I'm starving," Sirius complained.

"Let's eat then."

The rabbit stew was tender and filling. Severus added more water so it didn't dry out before they climbed back up the tree carrying their extra robes in case it was cold.

"Night, Sev."

"Night, Siri."

They lay there in silence, each contemplating the events of the last few days, months even.

Severus knew his feelings had been changing, even if he had ignored them, something he could no longer do. When Sirius had stopped being needlessly cruel to Severus it had allowed Severus to see the true Sirius, the one Lily trusted and liked enough to call him godfather to her son, the Sirius who cared enough about his friend he learned to become an animagus to give him some peace during a trying time. Much to Severus' astonishment he found that Sirius to be one of the few people he could tolerate, that, in and of it's self, had been a revelation, but when that feeling had morphed into lust, that day a few months ago, when Harry had dragged Severus to Grimmauld Place for an Order reunion, when Harry had been busy helping Kreatcher and Molly prepare the food, he'd been sent to see what was taking Sirius so long, and upon walking into his bedroom without knocking he saw Sirius fresh from the shower towel drying his hair, leaving the rest of him uncovered. Thankful his appearance had gone un noticed, and Severus closed the door, willed the colour from his cheeks and knocked. The lust however, was developing too, and Severus could not tell for sure what that meant.

Sirius was also examining his thoughts and feelings. He had always been drawn to Severus in one way or another, like all little boys who don't know what to do with their feelings, but rather than pulling pigtails he did all he could to get Severus's attention the only way he knew how. As it turned out, the only way he knew was to be a total twat, but no longer, he could admit to himself now that he had feelings for Severus, and everything he did to get his attention from now on, it would do nothing to hurt Severus.

Severus was woken from his sleep by his bed partner's whimpering cries. Sirius was clutching his robe and crying in his sleep, obviously in the throes of a night terror. Unsure of what to do, Severus pulled Sirius gently into his arms and stroked his hair.

"Shhh, Sirius, love, it's all right, it's only a dream. I won't let anyone hurt you. You're all right. Wake up for me Sirius, love."

Sirius's eyes fluttered open, "Where am I?"

"We're in our tree, on our island," Severus told him gently.

"I'm not back there, then" Sirius asked meekly. It was obvious to Severus now that Sirius was still asleep.

"You're with me, love, not in Azkaban, or your parent' house. You're with me and you're safe.

Sirius nodded "Safe with Sev," Sirius cuddled closer to Severus and closed his eyes again.

"Sweet dreams, Siri, love," Severus stayed awake for a long time watching Sirius sleeping in his arms.

Sirius woke first and sighed in contentment at the lovely warmth he was surrounded by. Opening his eyes, he realised he was held securely in Severus' arms. Smiling he extracted himself without waking the other man.

Moving as quietly as he could, Sirius added wood to the fire and knelt down in front of the trunk he'd found in a little cove on the beach.

The contents were dry if rather musty; the chest must have been waterproof. Inside, he found a woman's hairbrush and all manner of things that muggles would call potions and lotions. Underneath were several items of clothing and Sirius carefully extracted each item.

"What on earth do you have there?" Severus asked, sitting up on the platform.

"I found it washed up. This looks like a diary," Sirius held a black leather bound book up for Severus to see. Opening it to the last entry, Sirius read aloud. "'The year of our lord 1796, the endless sea is becoming ever more tedious, I find myself driven to distraction for the want of something to occupy my time, I have began a new project, thank heavens I had the foresight to pack my silks and fabric...' it keeps on like that. 1796 wow that's old. There's lots of material and stuff for sewing, and looks like ten dresses, and whatever this is." Sirius held up the foreign items.

Severus jumped down and joined him. Plucking one of the items out of Sirius's hands, he held it the right way up and grinned, "This is a pair of knickers."

"But they're huge!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Women wore them like this, they were meant to reach below the knee like shorts." He explained, as he plucked up another item, "This is a corset; it's designed to pull in at the waist and accentuate the chest to make your form more feminine."

Sirius took out one of the dresses, "By Merlin, this woman must have been tall. They are long enough for one of us."

"Or it was not a woman at all," Severus offered as an alternative option.

"Why would a bloke wear them?" Sirius asked taking back the knickers to feel them.

"For the feel of all the silk and lace, it can be quite erotic."

"Have you ever?" Sirius asked not being able to fully ask the question that was burning images into his mind.

"A few times, it can be very exciting to walk around, all dressed up, with no one knowing who you really are. And being chatted up by a handsome Gryffindor Sex God did wonders for my ego." Severus offered with a smirk.

Sirius looked shocked. "When? Who?" He asked stupidly.

"Our Leaving Ball, and you. You had the reputation among the girls of being a sex god."

Sirius laughed. "You were the woman in red? Thank fuck for that, it explains why I found myself drawn to you considering I'm gay. As for the rumours, they were just that. It started in our fifth year, I kissed some girl, and realised I was getting nothing out of it so I left, and the next thing I knew half the girls in the school were saying they'd slept with me."

"I'm surprised you remembered me, even though you didn't know it was me."

"I remember meeting the only woman I ever wanted to shag. It was a big thing, for me, I wouldn't forget. I remember when you left, you said I'd see you again, I didn't realise I'd seen you so often," Sirius grinned.

"I only left because you growled at me that you wanted to fuck my brains out against the closest available surface."

"Did the thought of it disgust you so much you felt the need to run?" Sirius asked bitterly.

"Hardly. I left because had I stayed I would have let you."

Sirius looked at Severus with his eyes wide. "Even then?" He asked.

"Even then." Severus confirmed, "I could dress you if you like, see what you think about it. Or would you prefer I wore one for you?" Severus asked.

"How about both?" Sirius asked, looking back at the dresses and started taking them out of the chest and hanging them up over a very convenient low hanging branch.

"Fine, but I want the green one," Severus demanded, eyeing the dress appreciatively.

"I'll take the dark blue one. Severus, what will you do now when I tell you I want to fuck you?" Sirius asked, looking at Severus slyly.

Severus's breath hitched. "I will probably ask where you want me," Severus answered with the total honesty the oath demanded.

"And what if I want you to fuck me?" Sirius turned to face Severus now, lust shining in his eyes.

"I'll probably forget all propriety and see how loud I can make you scream my name."

Sirius moaned loudly, "I like the sound of both of those. Perhaps we should keep some of the dresses, for ourselves, and you can use the rest of what's in there for whatever you like."

"Agreed," Severus peered, "Now come and sit on this log, and cast your charm to remove hair while I gather the things we will need."

It took, what felt like, hours, with Severus pulling and pushing and generally making him feel like a dress shop doll. His only consolation was everything Severus was doing to him he was also, doing to himself. But eventually Sirius stood their looking down in awe at his very feminine looking body.

"I wish I had a mirror," he complained.

"Take a step back," Severus commanded. Sirius did so, "Legilimens," Severus incanted. They could now see themselves through the others eyes. Sirius wondered at Severus's skill of turning someone as masculine and oafish as himself into the female he could see now.

Severus pulled back and gave Sirius a rare smile, "You look beautiful."

"And you look ravishing."

"Are you going to do something about that?" Severus asked with a step forward, "what would you like, Siri?"

"I need you inside me Severus; I've never felt a pull towards someone this strong before. And I need you to kiss me, please," Sirius all but begged.

"I thought kissing was for the one you love," Severus teased.

"It is, it very definitely is" Sirius moaned as Severus cupped his face in his both hands.

"I agree; kissing is too personal to be done with someone you have no love for," then Severus dipped his head and claimed Sirius's mouth in a hot passionate kiss, they each poured all their emotions into that kiss, praying that the other would understand.

Severus was the first to pull back reluctantly, panting.

"Severus please, please take me, I don't think I can wait any longer."

Severus rested his head against Sirius', "Then I suppose I shall resign myself to waiting until after I have made you mine for you to make me yours. Where would you like to be?" Severus asked.

"I want to be against our tree, with my skirts pushed up around my back," Sirius moaned, he'd been thinking about this since the conversation started.

"You are very wonton," Severus commented.

Sirius reached up and kissed Severus lightly, "Sometime I am, sometimes I'm very dominant. It depends what mood I'm in."

"Good, now turn around," Severus commanded

Sirius braced himself against their tree and gasped as fingers trailed their way up his leg, pulling his dress up with them. Severus snaked a hand in front of Sirius, "That lube on command you mentioned," Sirius covered Severus's hand with his own and whispered the proper spell, "Thank you love," Severus said kissing Sirius's neck.

Severus put some of the lube on his cock and then pressed a wet finger to Sirius's entrance, easing his way in gently, "Alright?" he asked as he began to pump his finger in and out.

"Another," Sirius moaned.

Severus happily complied, pushing a second finger past Sirius's tight pucker and carefully stretching him before added a third.

"Enough, Please! Now! Need..."

Severus smirked at having reduced his lover to one-word sentences, and, positioning himself, Severus pushed his way in, and paused to give Sirius time to adjust.

"Fuck, close, too close," Sirius panted.

Severus took the leather strap from his hair and snapped it in place around Sirius' cock, "Not yet, only when I say," Severus commanded.

Sirius moaned but bucked back, begging Severus to do something. Severus started to thrust, slowly, at first but speeding up, "You feel so good around me Siri, so tight, so hot, so right," Severus babbled.

"Fuck Sev, I love this, I love you, fuck me harder Sev please," Sirius screamed.

The use of the L word pushed Severus over the edge and he came shouting Sirius's name, causing Sirius to scream out in a dry orgasm that left them both panting. Severus pulled out with a soft sigh, "Now fuck me."

With a growl worthy of his canine counterpart, Sirius reversed their positions and lifted Severus's hips so he could wrap his legs around his waist, "I know another spell," Severus felt the spell loosen and wet his insides and he groaned with the coolness of it.

"Ready Sev, love?" Sirius asked, his still hard cock pressing against Severus's hole.

"Merlin, yes."

Sirius lovingly lowered Severus on to his waiting cock and stilled.

"Don't stop please, I don't want gentle not this time, Need you to fuck me hard," Severus was panting already and his cock was reawakening.

Sirius didn't respond verbally, he simply started pounding into Severus with abandon. All Severus could do was hold onto Sirius's shoulders and enjoy the ride, which he was immensely.

"Please Severus, I need to come, please let me come," Sirius begged.

Reaching between them, Severus unclasped the ring and Sirius grasped Severus's cock and pulled it in time with his thrusts, "Come with me, Severus," Crying out wordlessly, Severus complied with the command given.

Sirius lowered Severus to the ground and lay him on his side, his skirts still rucked up around his waist. Grinning wolfishly, Sirius used Severus's moment of post-coital bliss to transform into Padfoot. The smell was intoxicating, and so without hesitation, Padfoot bent his head to Severus's leaking anus and began to lap it clean.

Severus jumped and looked behind him, groaning as he spread his legs wider to allow for easier access. Severus' third climax was a shock for him.

Severus woke some time later, naked and wrapped in Sirius's arms.

"Your awake then, love," Sirius stated, before Severus opened his eyes.

"I could get used to waking up like this. How in Merlin's name did you get me up here?" Severus asked, sitting up.

"I carried you."

"How long was I out for?"

"About fifteen minutes, not long," Sirius told him stroking the hair out of Severus's eyes.

"I've never been fucked into unconsciousness before," Severus told him, reaching up to give Sirius a gentle kiss. "And I can't remember the last time I had more than one orgasm in a bout."

"So the three we had is meant to take it out of us."

"Three, so that last time, you..." Severus blushed.

"Padfoot came from touching you," Sirius confirmed with a nod, "What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Lay by the fire and relax."

"Now that sounds like a good plan. You'd best put a robe on or you'll get no rest," Sirius leered as Severus stood to get down from the tree.

"Same goes for you Siri-Love."

Sirius jumped down and caught Severus's lips in a slow deep kiss, "I love when you call me 'love,'" to Sirius' delight, Severus blushed.

They spend the day lounging by the fire, chatting over old times, the good, the bad, and the shared. Severus had the rabbit skins all around him, and occasionally Sirius would transform and go fetch some more rabbits to complete their blanket.

When it was getting dark, Severus stood, and shook out his workmanship with a flourish. "Shall we go to bed?"

The blanket had been sown in a way that half could be on the floor of their platform for them to be comfortable on the fur, and the other half would be pulled over them with the fur on top to keep them warm.

"Its beautiful Sev, you do great work," Sirius stated as he ran gentle fingers through the fur.

"Why thank you kind sir," Severus said in a sotto voice.

Sirius laughed, "I do love you, Severus."

"I love you too, Sirius."

"I'm glad we came here, and made that silly vow, it was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I know exactly how you feel, love," Severus pulled Sirius into his arm and they sighed, as one in contentment, before drifting off to sleep as the sun disappeared over the horizon.

"Well, they're alive," An amused drawl came from the bottom of the tree.

"Proof that miracles do happen," A female voice added.

"Very true, love."

"Am I going to have to start calling Snape, Uncle Severus?"

Severus and Sirius sat up and looked down so see Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Remus Lupin all looking up at them, grinning like loons.

"Looks like a rescue attempt to me, Sev," Sirius observed a smile spreading across his face.

"Well, go get our guests something to drink, I'll cook us some fish for breakfast," Severus said leaning over and kissing Sirius gently, making the people below to gasp.

Sirius grinned, "Have you guys eaten?" he asked as if nothing had happened, as he and Severus jumped down.

"It was supper time when we left," Remus, answered in a daze.

"Of course, I forgot about the time difference. There is plenty of rabbit stew. You'll have to share bowls since we only have two," Severus smirked at the two couples, "somehow I don't think you'll mind that," All four blushed.

"So, what's been happening since we left?" Sirius asked handing around the water, and they made themselves comfortable on the floor by the warm fire

"We've been searching for you," Harry told them as if explaining something to a small child.

"Oh, is that all? What about you Moony read any good books recently?" Sirius asked, with a straight face.

Severus suppressed a chuckle.

"Remus was telling me about a new book he's just gotten only the other day," Hermione said, oblivious to the shaking shoulders of the two marooned men.

"Oh? Was it good for you, too?" Sirius asked, his voice quivering with laughter.

"Miss Granger, if you value my sanity, do not answer that question," Severus begged, laughing loudly now.

"I knew I'd make you laugh eventually," Sirius said, delighted.

"What the hell is going on?" Draco demanded looking between the two men.

"We made a vow not to lie, and we found that we could not lie, even to ourselves. Without our built in lies we found we got on well."

"We found we loved each other," Sirius told them squeezing Severus's hand.

"We should probably get back," Remus, said standing.

"I don't want to," Severus and Sirius said together.

They looked at each other and smiled. "We could go back," Severus started, "if only to get what we need to live here permanently."

Sirius pounced on him, kissing him fiercely.

"We can build a proper house for when people stay and when it rains," Severus finished, helping Sirius up.

"We have enough trees to have plenty of owls, so you can run your potions business from here, and we can use the owls to order things," Sirius suggested.

"A sound plan. I suppose you four reprobates will only need two rooms when you stay," Severus teased.

"You mean we're invited?" Harry asked surprised.

"I would hardly deny the man I love his family."

"Your family too now, love," Sirius told him while the others nodded.

"Come on then, we have to go home and pack. And a trip to a sex shop wouldn't go amiss," Severus said, causing Draco and Remus to fall over.

Sirius grinned, "You did that on purpose," he accused.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean it's not true."

Sirius' laughter rang out again, as they were whisked away from the island.

Their new home.

Together.

One year later. (ish)

Laughter rang out, as was the norm these days on the island.

Severus stood, leaning on the railings he had added to their tree house when they'd first come to live here permanently. There were two other floors now too all using the minimum amount of magic, save for the essentials. Cushioning charms, water proofing and silencing charms were a must.

Severus and Sirius had taken a week to build a proper house in the clearing at the top of the hill. Harry and Draco had come to visit with Remus and Hermione. They came to stay for a weekend, but ended up staying permanently. They had all decided to take the same vow Severus and Sirius had after seeing how happy it had made them, but they too limited it to the island, in case they needed to go back for anything.

Life was easier now that they had their wands and were able to use their magic properly. Severus set up an Owl order potions business, with Draco and Hermione as his assistants. Severus was working on a cure for lycanthropy, on the side. He was making good headway. Harry who seemed to have an affinity with them took care of the owls. He seemed to know them all on sight, and probably did. He also took care of the gardens they had planted together, keeping them weeded and growing wonderful vegetables. Severus took care of the greenhouse himself, since it contained his potions ingredients.

Sirius was having the time of his life, doing as he pleased. He helped Harry with the hard work in the gardens, and exploring the island, he found a cove, which had been sealed by a rock fall, and after clearing it he began to build a boat, reasoning, 'why the fuck not, it's not like I don't have time.'

Remus, after helping Hermione to ensure that they had the best library on the face of the planet, set about rewriting DADA textbooks and, when he thought no one was looking, he wrote some quite raunchy romance novels for gay and straight readers. Severus shook his head. The poor, deluded wolf honestly thought they didn't know, hell, they had even read a few of them.

They all had rooms in the house, but very often, more often than not in fact, Severus and Sirius came back to their tree at night and sat by the fire, not needing to tell the others to leave them alone, it was understood and accepted. No one ever came here, it was 'their place' alone.

"Happy Birthday, Love," Sirius whispered, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist.

"It is, indeed." Severus nodded, running his hands over his lover's arm, leaning into the embrace.

If someone had told him a year ago, that he would be spending this next birthday in the arms of Sirius Black, he would have checked them for spell damage before sending them to St Mungo's.

But now, there was nowhere else he'd rather be, in their tree, on their island...

A Beginning.


End file.
